Dawn of War: Supremacy
by ChaoticZengel
Summary: The sudden appearence of a Warp Storm near Gemini I Brings forth The Alpha Legion of Chaos and attracts many other forces in the galaxy and seemingly beyond. Includes Halo, Mass Effect, X-Com, and StarCraft. Rated M for Language and Violence
1. Prologue

**A/N: I do not own Halo, Warhammer 40k, X-Com, StarCraft, or Mass Effect. They are all owned by their respective owners/companies. Any OC's are mine however. Read and enjoy!**

 _Chapter 0- Prologue_

It was the sudden appearance of a Warp Storm at the Gemini System's outer edge that first caught the attention of the Imperium, and not just the Imperium...

After hundreds of years under the neglectful watch of the Imperial Guard, nearly every force in the galaxy would descend upon the planets of Gemini, bent only on domination and victory.

Four races had long dwelled in there: The Imperial Guard, it's supposed rulers, the Ork tribes of Gemini II, which the guard had never successfully put down, the Necron, who had slept undisturbed for untold millennia beneath Gemini III, and the Zerg that rested atop the food web on Gemini V, a terrifying and ruthless amalgamation of biologically advanced, arthropod aliens. Dedicated to the pursuit of genetic perfection.

Where the Chaos Space Marines came from, or how, none can say. Did the Warp Storm bring them...or did they bring the Warp Storm? Both appeared suddenly on Gemini IV and in an eye blink half the system's Imperial forces were gone, killed or claimed by the madness of Chaos.

In quick succession, the others flocked to Gemini. The Space Marines, the Imperium's super-soldiers, descended on Gemini II, planning to finally cleanse the system both of the troublesome Orks and the Chaos Space Marines, their sworn mortal enemies.

The Tau appeared next, not far above, on one of the planet's moons. In the interests of protecting its ordered Empire from the effects of human folly, the Tau came seeking to contain the Warp Storm and, in so doing, expand their territory's border. On their moon they built a mighty fortress, and there forged a space cannon capable of interplanetary devastation.

Among the wastes of Gemini III, the Necrons, perhaps awakened by the disruptive forces of the Warp Storm, slowly massed their lethal legions. I quick response, Webway Gates, long unused, flickered to life, and Eldar poured forth, ready to battle their dark, death-dealing adversaries.

Meanwhile, in the shadow of an ancient portal gate, the Dark Eldar slipped stealthily out of the murky depths of the Webway. They would be like carrion birds, flying above the battlefield, and when all were weary from the fight, make the battlefield into a feasting ground.

Next to arrive were the Sisters of Battle, holy maidens and keepers of the God-Emperor's faith. They had come to cleanse this system of corruption and filth. Their faith left them fanatical, unafraid of death and zealous in their cause. Nothing here was clean, all must be purged.

Over another of the system's moons, came the Covenant. Perhaps attracted by the Warp Storm as a sign of their supposed Great Journey, they seek to glass all that dare block their path. The Forerunners had given them divine providence as the Chosen Ones, and they would not be denied their Ascension.

Next to arrive from a nearby Mass Relay were the Citadel Fleet, who settled upon Gemini V to properly investigate the disturbance of the Warp Storm, and, perhaps, scout out the others for potential membership within the Council.

Seemingly out of nowhere, near a moon above Gemini III, settled a Temple ship of the Ethereal Collective, with the goal to subjugate the Gemini system while acquiring some of the finest, most psionically-gifted specimens among those vying for control of the planets.

With the radial disturbance of the Warp Storm, it brought forth the arrival of the Protoss, Psionic beings representing "purity of form" to land upon Gemini V to attempt to purify it of the Zerg Infestation.

The last to arrive, and perhaps most to be feared, was the Tyranid Hive Fleet, a collective of monstrous super-organisms bent only on survival and propagation. The Gemini system was merely the next in the long line of worlds they had already consumed. Now, war rages anew, and only the victorious may write their history. Only the victorious will claim the planets of Gemini.

 **A/N: Yeah, I pretty much ripped off the opening cinematic to WH40k: Soul Storm, but it was the best way I could think to do this prologue, and besides, pretty much using SS as the setting for this, so I feel it fits. I always strive to improve, so be sure to send me a review and tell me what you think and what I can improve upon in the future.**


	2. Chapter 1: 252nd Conservator Regiment

**A/N: Welcome to Chapter 1 of DoW: Supremacy. I would like to reiterate that I do not own Warhammer 40k, Halo, X-Com, StarCraft, or Mass Effect. They belong to their respective owners.**

 _Chapter 1: 252nd Conservator Regiment of the Imperial Guard_

Governor-General Vance Stubbs was not having a good day. Then again, it hasn't been a good day since he was sent to this backwards system to begin with, but the Warp Storm just seemed to be the icing on the cake. Half his men gone, either killed instantly, or turned to Chaos. He'd ask himself how it could get any worse, but Communications had informed him this morning that there was a lot of movement in the system, none of it was his boys.

Seemed that the Storm brought something akin to reinforcements in the form of 5 companies of the Blood Ravens and those ...lovely...ladies of the Adepta Sororitas' Order of the Sacred Rose. Seemed that no one had faith in him to take care of business himself, so Big Brother and Big Sister were sent to bail him out. That's fine, he'd show them that he can take care of this, right to their faces if he had to. However, it also brought other things to his little corner of the galaxy. The Alpha Legion was a given of course, the entire reason the Ravens were here to begin with he supposed, Why the Order of the Sacred Rose was here was a mystery, but one that he would solve in due time.

The thrice damned Tau settled up on Virgis, one of Gemini II's moons and built a damn cannon, Stubbs didn't need to guess or be told what that was gonna be used for. The Necrons on Gemini III woke up, and those xenos calling themselves the Eldar just popped up there, probably to deal with them and cause more trouble for him, not that he didn't have enough already. He had also received reports that something had appeared on Gemini IV, but reports were inconclusive. He'd deal with that later as well.

According to Niles, the unfortunate person to give Stubbs all of this information, Gemini V was practically alive with life beyond the Zerg that already infested it. The Zerg weren't much trouble after first contact when it was discovered that his Guardsmen didn't have anything they were looking for. Still, he should have eradicated them years ago, but the green-skins on Gemini II troubled him more than the Zerg ever did. Now, it seemed, The Zerg would get more opportunities to add to their...evolution...but, at the same time, there were also more opportunities for them to be eliminated and out of his thinning hair as well. Niles informed him that one of the two new forces landing on V were apparently the Yin to the Zergs' Yang, what did that scrawny fool call them..Protoss? Yeah, Protoss. Not that he'd really need to remember the name once he was done cleaning up the system.

The other one was far more interesting as it seemed to have more than one type of xeno present. They were gonna be a big problem for him as they weren't just here to cause trouble, oh no. They were apparently here to scout for potential members for this...Citadel Council, whatever the hell that was. Sounded like xeno propaganda to him. No matter, they will fall too. Seems like Virgis isn't the only moon being occupied either. Marketh and Nystul orbiting Gemini I and III respectively, had been infested by xenos as well. Might have to put priority on cleaning up Marketh once he got the Sisters off his planet and out of his system. Nystul could wait. Hell, maybe the other xenos could do him a temporary favor by destroying whatever was on it.

The worst news though, and the secondary reason he was in the mood he was in, was that Gemini VI had went silent. Before it did though, Communications got a single word, just one word that spelled doom for everyone if not dealt with ASAP. Tyranids, great. Life has handed Governor-General Stubbs lemons, and he planned to stomp them into the ground, because lemonade was so far at the bottom of his priority list, it wasn't even on it. He put out the call for what remained of the 252nd, this was gonna be a long and hard fought war, a war he intended to win...

 **A/N: And done. I know this was a short chapter, but I was already pretty much repeating what the Prologue covered already, just from the good Governor-General's POV, and I don't want to do you guys like that. Please read and review so I can improve for future chapters, or even future stories. With that, Peace!**


End file.
